Kalau Goldies Mengajar di 8-6
by AmuletWin777
Summary: Sesuai dengan judulnya. Apa membosankan? Udah biasa? Coba baca dulu! Full Summary inside, Berdasarkan kisah nyata! Well, sebagian... Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek! Oya bagi murid 8.6 yang ngebaca ini, maaf namanya di masukin ya!
1. Summary

Ini fic Drabble saya yang pertama, maaf kalau jelek ya!

_HAPPY READING~_

**Disclaimer: **SS punya Masami Kurumada-sensei!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Summary**

Kelas 8.6, kelas yang kalau masuk nominasi kelas teribut pasti menang Juara 1 kalo tidak Juara 2. Bayangin aja, kelasnya ada di lantai 3 tapi suaranya bisa kedengeran sampai toilet cewek di lantai dasar!

Guru-guru juga sudah angkat tangan (figurative dan literally) kalau ngajar di kelas ini. Gimana nggak? Muridnya cuma ada 18, tapi suara satu orang itu kayak 4 orang! Kelasnya kayak ada 60 orang aja!

Eh? 18 x 4 bukan 60? Ya itu sih soalnya, yang alim dan pendiam di kelas ini cuma 2 orang, saya dan teman saya Kevin. Dan yang satu lagi, jaraaannngg banget masuk, ya kalau dia masuk kelasnya jadi 64 orang. Hehehe...

Intinya, bakal kayak gimana ya nasib murid-muridnya kalo yang ngajar di kelas ini adalah para Goldies? Yang pasti bakal Cosmo yang bertindak! Bakal selamat gak ya?

_We Shall See..._


	2. Aries Mu Gaiden

_HAPPY READING~_

**Disclaimer: **SS punya Masami Kurumada-sensei!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Aries Mu Gaiden**

Mu masuk ke kelas 8.6, saat itu kelas masih sepi...

Lili: Bersiap, beri salam!  
ALL: Selamat siang Bapak guru!  
Mu: Siang anak-anak... Sekarang buka buku kalian hal 86

-5 menit kemudian-

Kelas sudah ribut, cuma 2 orang yang mengerjakan tugas si juara 1 Wina, dan si juara 2 Kevin (Murid 8.6: HUU! SOMBONG!)

Mu: Ng, Wina sini deh...  
Wina: Kenapa pak? Tugasnya belum selesai...  
Mu: Nggak, bapak cuma mo nanya... Memangnya kelasnya selalu ribut begini?  
Wina: Iya pak...  
Mu: Oh ya sudah

Wina balik ke tempat duduknya. Langsung ditanyain sama Kevin yang mejanya di samping Wina

Kevin: Di tanyain apa?  
Wina: Ditanyain, Kelasnya selalu ribut begini?  
Kevin: Terus kamu jawab apa?  
Wina: Iya...  
Kevin: Ooh...

Berdua balik ngerjain tugas, tapi si Kevin selesai duluan dan mengumpulkannya. Begitu selesai, Wina juga ikut mengumpulkannya

Mu: Ng, Wina, Kevin bisa keluar sebentar gak?  
Wina: Eh? Ah, OK...

Wina dan Kevin pun keluar kelas

5 menit sudah lewat, kelasnya entah kenapa jadi sepi

Kevin: Eh, intipin yuk!  
Wina: Jangan ah, nanti di marahin!  
Kevin: *langsung ngintip*  
Wina: Gimana? (penasaran juga)  
Kevin: Kelasnya kosong...  
Wina: Eh!?

Mereka berdua masuk dan menemukan kelas seperti yang di bilang Kevin, kosong lompong... Nggak ada murid satupun, Mu juga tidak ada. Bahkan meja-meja -minus meja mereka- hilang...

Wina, Kevin: Kemana mereka?

~_Sementara itu di Jamir_~

Hendra: Pak! Balik dong pak!  
Mu: Nggak! Baliknya pas kalian selesai!  
Calvin: Susah Pak!  
Mu: Salah sendiri nggak perhatiin pelajaran!  
Daniel: Pak, saya sudah selesai...  
Mu: OK, kamu balik sendiri dulu... *teleportasi Daniel*  
ALL: CURANG!

~_Balik ke 8.6_~

Daniel tiba-tiba muncul bareng mejanya

Kevin: Niel, kok bisa tiba-tiba muncul?  
Daniel: Kita dipindahin Bapak Mu ke Jamir  
Kevin: Hah? Bapakku?  
Wina: Maksudnya Mu-sensei! Juara 2 tapi kadang -maaf kasar- bloon banget sih!?

* * *

Bagian cerita ini yang berdasarkan kejadian nyata itu pas Mu nanya ke aku soal kelasnya selalu ribut jawabannya juga beneran. Ceritanya, pas pelajaran Matematika (setidaknya di kelas 8.4-8.6, kalau 8.1-8.3 gurunya beda guru mereka katanya yang paling galak sesekolah sekaligus kepsekku. Maaf kalo ibu baca ya...(mana mungkin)) kelasku paling ribut di mata pelajaran itu, pas lagi ngerjain tugas tahu-tahu ibunya manggil aku terus tanyain yang diatas tadi...


	3. Taurus Aldebaran Gaiden

_HAPPY READING~_

**Disclaimer: **SS punya Masami Kurumada-sensei!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Taurus Aldebaran Gaiden**

Para murid turun ke lapangan untuk pelajaran olahraga

Alde: OK, kalian pemanasan dulu! Habis itu lari keliling lapangan 5 kali!

(murid-murid bentuk barisan)  
Lili: Win, paling depan aja!  
Wina: Iya deh... *maju*

Wina: Siapa yang mimpin pemanasan kali ini?  
Icha: Franz!  
Franz: *maju* iya iya, sebelum pemanasan mari kita berdoa  
(Semua berdoa, yah gak semua sih... Masih kedengeran cekikikan cowok-cowok)

Habis berdoa, mereka mulai pemanasan

Franz: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8... 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8... 1-  
Lili: Franz mata!  
Franz: Bawel ah! 2,3,4,5,6,7,8...  
Wina: Emang Franz ngeliatin apaan?  
Icha: *cekikikan* Nggak kok, bukan apa-apa...  
Wina: _Masa sih?_

Setelah pemanasan dan lari keliling lapangan, Aldebaran maju ke lapangan

Alde: OK, hari ini kita main futsal!  
Cowo: YEY!  
Cewe: YAH!  
Alde: Kita mulai dari cewek dulu, Wina kamu di sini, Lili di sana, Icha sini, Jessica sini-  
Icha,Jess: YEY!  
Alde: Michelia sama Virgin di tim Lili. OK siap? *Priittt!*

Cewek-cewek main, tapi out mulu

Alde: Nggak usah main out deh! Franz, Rio masuk tim Lili, Felix, Nata masuk tim Wina!  
(Franz,Rio,Felix,Nata masuk ke lapangan)  
Lili: Weh, siapa tim siapa?  
Wina: Franz sama Rio tim kamu, Felix, Nata tim aku...  
(Wina dicuekin)

Setelah entah berapa menit, cewek selesai main dan gantian sama cowok

Michel: Aduh, gw gak suka bener main futsal, jatuh mulu!  
Wina: Masih mending kamu sekali doang! Aku, kena depak bola di tangan yang nendang Rio lagi! Ketendang Virgin, ketendang Icha, sama tadi mukaku hampir kena bola!  
Virgin: Sori Win...  
Lili: Tapi iya loh, bolanya dikit lagi kena muka si Wina  
Wina: Kayaknya beda 1 mm doang dah (Beneran kejadian loh!)

Jess: Weh weh liat dah Pak Alde ikutan main...  
Wina: Pak Alde tim si Calvin ya? Kalo gini sih pasti si Calvin menang tuh  
Icha: Iya sih, dia kan ikut ekskul futsal  
Lili: Liat dah, perasaan saudara loe mainnya gampang bener *nyikut Icha*  
Wina: Bukan gara-gara si Calvin! Liat aja Pak Alde jadi kiper! Badannya lebih gede dari gawangnya! Mana bisa jebol!  
Cewe: ...  
Jess: Iya juga ya?

* * *

Bagian cerita ini yang berdasarkan kisah nyata itu pas bagian ngomongin cedera sama pemanasan dan cewek main futsal. Sisanya, yang bagian gurunya ikut main sih bener, cuman Bapak guru olahraga ku nggak segede Alde. Tapi bener timnya bapak menang sih ^ ^


	4. Gemini Saga Gaiden

_HAPPY READING~_

**Disclaimer: **SS punya Masami Kurumada-sensei!

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Gemini Saga Gaiden**

Lili: Bersiap, beri salam  
ALL: Selamat siang bapak guru!  
Saga: *senyum* siang semua...

Lili: Pak Saga, cakep bener ya? (Ini gak beneran terjadi! Suwer!)  
Michel: Iya dah...  
Wina: Yah sekarang...  
Cewe: Maksudnya?  
Wina: Aku cuma bisa bilang, jangan bikin Pak Saga marah...

Saga menjelaskan pelajaran dengan ramah, tapi sayangnya murid-murid cowok -minus Daniel dan Kevin- ribut

Wina: Tutup kuping kalian deh  
ALL: Kenapa?  
Wina: Percaya aja *nutup kuping*  
ALL: *ikutan nutup*

Saga: HEI! PERHATIKAN PELAJARAN! KALIAN MEMANG SUDAH PINTAR APA!?

Teriakan Saga barusan sangat memekikkan telinga, untung pada nutup kuping. Yah kecuali cowok-cowok yang ribut, hehehe...

Saga: Ivander! Maju kerjakan soal ini!

Ivander maju, tapi nggak selesai-selesai ngerjain

Saga: Wina, si Brolyn mana?  
Wina: Biasa Pak, nggak masuk!  
Saga: Perasaan setiap Senin dia nggak masuk melulu!  
Wina: Masa sih Pak? Bukan Senin doang, hampir setiap hari!  
Saga: Iya, dia calon gak naik kelas... (Kalau yang ini beneran)

Saga meriksa kerjaan Ivander

Saga: Apa yang kamu kerjain ini!?  
Ivander: Ya soalnya pak!  
Saga: Salah dari awal! Wina, maju kerjain!

Wina maju dan ngerjain, gak sampe 5 menit udah selesai

Saga: OK udah benar  
Ivander: Ya iyalah, juara 1  
Wina: *bisik2 ke Kevin* Aku sebenarnya kan udah hapalin soalnya, dia kelamaan sih!

Tak lama setelah itu, Saga keluar permisi ke toilet. Para murid langsung kembali ribut seperti biasa(?)

Lili: Sumpah gw kaget bener pas Pak Saga marah  
Virgin: Iya dia jarang banget marah-marah  
Jess: Untung Wina kasih tau kita buat nutup telinga  
Wina: Ini masih untung, kalau Pak Saga ada pas pelajaran Pak Mu. Beh...

(Bayangan Wina)  
Saga, Ares Mode: MATI KALIAN! MATI KALIAN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Wina: Mikirinnya aja udah nggak deh  
Michel: Kok kamu tau soal Pak Saga kita gak tahu sih?  
Wina: Aku kan Author di fandom Saint Seiya  
Icha: Kenapa gak Conan aja? (Note: Aku sama Icha sama-sama penggemar Conan, apalagi Gosho Boys...)  
Wina: Masih di proses...  
ALL: Ngomongin apa sih?

* * *

Bagian cerita ini yang berdasarkan kejadian nyata itu, pas Saga teriak. Ceritanya, gurunya itu jaraannngggg banget marah ato tereak, eh tahu-tahu bapaknya teriak gara-gara ributnya keterlaluan...


	5. Gemini Kanon Gaiden

_HAPPY READING~_

**Disclaimer: **SS punya Masami Kurumada-sensei!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Gemini Kanon Gaiden**

Kanon: Yo! Wina! Si Mitsuki gimana?  
Wina: Kanon, serius dong! Ceritanya kamu itu kan guruku!  
Kanon: Iya deh iya. Wina kamu kan pintar, jelaskan rumus ini!  
Wina: Rumus apaan? _Waduh! Jangan-jangan!?_  
Kanon: Rumus ke hatimu...  
Wina: _Tuh kan bener..._

Icha: Win, kalo dia nggak bener ganti sama HH aja! (Note: HH=Heiji Hattori)  
Wina: Ide bagus tuh! Kalo gak 1412 (Note: 1412=Kaito Kid)  
Icha: SK atau SH juga boleh! (Note: SK=Shinichi Kudo, SH=Saguru Hakuba)  
ALL: Ngomongin apa sih?  
Kanon: OK dah! Aku serius!

Terlambat, murid-murid keburu ribut sendiri

Kanon: Kuh! Saya hitung sampai 3, yang masih ribut silahkan keluar! 1-

Murid-murid langsung diem. Sebenarnya dari dulu aku kepikiran, kok mereka patuh bener sih kalo digituin? Di pelajaran lain gak tuh...

Yah, walau dibilang patuh. Paling lama 5 menit lagi juga udah ribut

Cowo: (ribut sendiri)  
Cewe: (ribut sendiri)  
Kevin: (diem diem aja)  
Daniel: (gak tau nulis apaan)  
Wina: (nulis nulis ide fan fiction)

Tuh bener kan?...

Kanon: ...  
Wina: Kanon?  
Kanon: Napa?  
Wina: Oh, nggak dunia mo kiamat. DIALOGMU!  
Kanon: Eh iya. Soriii  
Wina: _Kok Saga tahan sih bareng dia?_

Kanon: *ehem* Yang masih ribut saya kurangi 10 nilainya... Bener gak?  
Wina: He-eh  
Calvin: (masih ribut)  
Kanon: OK Calvin kurang 10...  
Calvin: Lah lah lah!?  
Kanon: Salah sendiri ribut  
Calvin: Bisa gitu!?  
Kanon: OK kurang 10 lagi

Hendra: Yah, merah dah Bon... (Note: Calvin nicknamenya itu Ambon, bisa tebak kenapa?)  
Calvin: Diem dah ***di! (Note: Yang disensor itu nama orang tua)  
Hendra: Ah Bu**!  
Calvin: ***di!  
Hendra: Bu**!  
Kanon: Kalian berdua kurang 10...  
Calvin: Biarin lah!

Kanon: *kesel* Hoo, berani ya? Mau coba _Another Dimension_ku?  
Wina: Eh Kanon itu bukan di-  
ALL: *bekep Wina* Diemin aja seru nih...

Calvin: Apaan lagi tuh!? Asongan Dimensok!?  
Kanon: ANOTHER DIMENSION! BUKAN ASONGAN DIMENSOK! KUPINGNYA GAK PERNAH DIBERSIIN YA!?  
Calvin: Baru semalem  
Kanon: Kuuuhhhh...

ALL: Tuh seru kan?  
Wina: *sweatdrop* _Mesti pake senjata terakhir nih_

Kanon: _ANOTHER-_  
Wina: Wih! Ada modelnya Victoria Secret!  
Kanon: Eh mana!?  
Wina: Di sini! *nunjuk mata* Yang bener kek! Kalo gak aku panggil Ares nih!  
Kanon: Panggil aja gak takut!  
Wina: Bener ya? SAGA BOLEH GANTIAN SAMA ARES BENTAR GAK!?  
Kanon: Eh, jangan deh! Ya?  
ALL: Hehehe, ini juga seru...

* * *

Chapter ini sebagian besar nggak berdasarkan kejadian nyata. Yang asli itu yang ngehitung 1-3, dikurangin nilainya 10 (Beneran dikurangin loh! Malahan pernah nilainya udah 18 dikurangin 20!), sama bagian katain nama orang tua. Itu bener-bener dah, di depan guru masih berani ngatain orang tua... Walau ngatain orang tua itu biasa di kelasku, cuman ini kan di depan guru!


	6. Cancer Deathmask Gaiden

_HAPPY READING~_

**Disclaimer: **SS punya Masami Kurumada-sensei!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Cancer Deathmask Gaiden**

Semenit setelah bel berbunyi, Brolyn masuk

Franz: Wiss, jagoan masuk  
Brolyn: Diem!

Wina: *ketawa nervous* Cha,  
Icha: Napa?  
Wina: Ingetin aku kenapa aku masukin dia? *nunjuk Brolyn*  
Icha: Eto, biar ada korban baru?  
Wina: Kayaknya bukan itu deh...  
DM: WOI! Gw kapan masuknya!?

Back to the story. Karena sudah bel, pelajaran pun di mulai. Dan guru mata pelajaran pertama adalah (gak niat) Pak Deathmask

Lili: Bersiap, beri salam  
ALL: Selamat siang pak!  
DM: Siang anak-anak *senyum malaikat* (_readers: WTH!? DM SENYUM MALAIKAT!?_)  
Wina: _WHAT!? DIA BARUSAN SENYUM MALAIKAT!?  
_DM: Baiklah anak-anak, saya absen dulu ya?  
Wina: Ano...  
DM: Napa Wina?  
Wina: Ng... Bapak, sakit ya?  
DM: Nggak kok, sehat. Cuman makasih udah nanyain...  
Wina: *muka horror* _DM!? Kemasukan apa dia!?_

Akhirnya sambil tersenyum terus, jangan tanya saya juga kaget setengah mati, Pak Deathmask mengabsen murid-murid kelas 8.6

DM: Brolyn...  
Brolyn: Hadir pak...  
DM: Loh? Kamu dateng? Kamu bukannya udah bosen sekolah?  
Wina: _OK, barusan itu memang mirip DM yang asli..._

Setelah mengabsen, pelajaran dimulai. Dan seperti kepada guru-guru **baik** lainnya, pelajaran ini dipenuhi dengan... keributan level 99

Wina: Ng, Pak. Saya kurang mengerti soal ini...  
DM: *bergetar*  
Wina: Pa, Pak?  
DM: *mulai ngeluarin hawa pembunuh*  
Wina: Ja, jangan-jangan!?  
DM: AN***G KALIAN! GW UDAH COBA TAHAN-TAHAN CUMAN KALIANNYA MALAH KELEWATAN!  
ALL: Bapak! Bapak mo ngapain!?  
DM: _SEKISHIKI MEIKAI HA!_  
(Murid-murid terteleportasi ke Yomotsu Hirasaka)

Wina: De, Deathmask...  
DM: NAPA!? LOE MO JUGA!?  
Wina: *senyum malaikat* Syukurlah kamu balik ke semula...  
Readers: BUKAN SAATNYA BUAT ITU! WOI! MURID-MURIDNYA!

* * *

Ng, bagian _Sekishiki Meikai Ha_nya udah pasti bukan beneran... Bagian yang beneran itu yang... Brolyn masuk sama dibilang bosen sekolah. Waktu guru itu ngomong gitu aku langsung kepikiran "_Kok guru bisa ngomong gitu sih?_". Cuman kalo DM yang ngomong, biasa-biasa aja ya?


	7. Leo Aiolia Gaiden

_HAPPY READING~_

**Disclaimer: **SS punya Masami Kurumada-sensei!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Leo Aiolia Gaiden**

Aiolia: Cih, padahal aku ada kencan sama Marin...  
Wina: Fokus!  
Aiolia: Iya deh, iya... Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita latihan membaca naskah drama...  
Jess: Sendiri-sendiri pak?  
Aiolia: Nggak, per kelompok. Cuman kelompoknya saya yang tentuin...  
ALL: Yaahh...  
Aiolia: Kalau nggak seneng keluar!

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Aiolia selesai membagi kelompok. Merekapun mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka... Well, nggak semua

Aiolia: Brolyn! Kamu kelompok sama Ivander kan!? Daritadi ngobrol mulu! Udah bisa belom!?  
Brolyn: Iya dah, percaya percaya...  
Aiolia: Kamu nggak sopan yah!  
Brolyn: Percaya percaya...  
Aiolia: Kuh! _Anak ini, walau ini cuma akting tapi tetap bikin kesel!_  
Brolyn: Percaya percaya...  
Aiolia:_ Sabar Aiolia, Sabar! Ingat, habis ini kamu candlelight dinner bareng Marin..._ Kalo udah bisa maju ke depan!

Brolyn dan Ivander pun maju ke depan, tapi... cara membaca mereka ngaco abis...

Ivander: (baca naskah tapi ngawur)  
ALL: AHAHAHAHA!  
Brolyn: (baca naskah tapi ngawur)  
ALL: BUAHAHAHAHA!  
Ivander: (baca naskah tambah ngawur)  
Wina: Ahaha! Aduh perutku!  
Aiolia: Hei, ini masuk nilai tau!  
Brolyn: Percaya percaya...  
ALL: (ketawa lagi)

Aiolia: _Nih anak! Bikin kesel aja sih!_  
Marin: Aiolia!  
Aiolia: WAH!? MARIN!?  
Marin: Dasar! Nyuruh nunggu di depan 12 kuil tapi nggak dateng-dateng!  
Aiolia: Eh, ini Wina kasih job mendadak...  
Marin: Tapi setidaknya bisa kasih tau kan!?  
Aiolia: Maaf maaf  
Marin: ... Aiolia, kencannya gak jadi ya? *pergi*  
Aiolia: Tu, tunggu MARIN! (TOT)/

Tiba-tiba turun hujan, eh salah deh saluran airnya bocor...

Irvan: Lumayan! Sinetron gratis! *makan popcorn yang entah dapet darimana*  
Wina: Bajuku basah deh...  
Aiolia: MARINN! (TOT)/  
Wina: *sweatdrop* Dia mau sampai kapan begitu?

* * *

OK, semua bagian fic ini itu berdasarkan kisah nyata! Well, kecuali bagian AioliaXMarin...


	8. Virgo Shaka Gaiden

_HAPPY READING~_

**Disclaimer: **SS punya Masami Kurumada-sensei!

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Virgo Shaka Gaiden**

Setelah pelajaran sinetron, eh salah pelajaran bahasa dari Aiolia. Sekarang waktunya pelajaran agama dari Shaka!

Kevin: Apanya yang pelajaran! Daritadi meditasi mulu!  
Daniel: Si Ricky kok ikutan meditasi juga?

Shaka: ...  
Ricky: ...  
Wina: Gimana nih? Kalo gak bangunin ficnya ancur, kalo bangunin muka aku yang jadi ancur...  
Shaka: ...  
Ricky: ...  
Wina: Apa minta Henna gantiin aja ya? Ato di skip aja? Minta Asmita gantiin, eh entar sama aja...  
Shaka: ...  
Ricky: Mending main YU-GI-OH dulu aja Wina...  
Wina: Yey! Satu bangun! Tinggal satu lagi nih...  
Ricky: Jangan harap lah. Kamu sendiri tau Shaka itu gimana kan? Nanti di _Tenbu Horin_ loh!  
Wina: Tau, cuman ficnya ini gimana?  
Shaka: Tolong lain kali bangunkan saja. Obrolan kalian mengganggu konsentrasiku...  
Wina, Ricky: Eh, maaf deh...

Shaka: Baiklah kalau begitu. Anak-anak ringkas cetak hal 91-100 *balik meditasi*  
Wina: Ya ampun... *sweatdrop*

10 menit setelah tugas tersebut, seperti biasa hanya Wina dan Kevin yang mengerjakan tugasnya

Shaka: Wina, sudah sampai halaman berapa?  
Wina: WAH!? Udah nggak meditasi lagi?  
Shaka: ... Terlalu ribut...  
Wina: Cuman di 12 kuil juga ada Aiolia, Deathmask, Kanon, Milo... emang nggak ribut?  
Shaka: ... Kelas ini lebih ribut dari mereka semua digabungin...  
Wina: Bener juga sih... Tapi masa sampai nggak kerjain tugas...  
Shaka: Biarin aja, mereka anak-anak setan kali...  
Wina: ... _Aku gak tau harus jawab apa_

15 menit berlalu, kelas bertambah ribut...

Shaka: *muncul perempatan ke-13* Ugh...  
Ricky: Shaka jago nahan emosi juga ya?  
Wina: 11,12,13.. Udah ada 13 loh!  
Ricky: Rekor baru!  
Shaka: Kuh...

Wina: _Eh? Perasaan apa ini?_ Vin, Nil, Ki kayaknya mending kita keluar deh...  
Daniel, Kevin, Ricky: Keluar?  
Shaka: DASAR KERA! MEMANG HARUS KUAMBIL INDRA KALIAN SENDIRI!  
Daniel, Kevin, Ricky: Bener deh *keluar kelas*  
Wina: *keluar kelas*  
Shaka: _TENBU HORIN!_  
(Indra pengecap/bicara murid-murid diambil)

Wina, Daniel, Ricky, Kevin: *masuk kelas*  
Shaka: Cuma ini satu-satunya cara agar mereka diam... *kembali meditasi*  
Wina, Daniel, Ricky, Kevin: *sweatdrop* _Untung dah, kita nggak kena..._

* * *

OK deh, fic ini 98% ngawur... Bagian yang beneran itu cuman bagian kelas ribut dan -percaya atau tidak- bagian "anak-anak setan" itu


	9. Libra Dohko Gaiden

_HAPPY READING~_

**Disclaimer: **SS punya Masami Kurumada-sensei!

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Libra Dohko Gaiden**

Dohko: Wo yao yi hu zhong guo cha!  
ALL: Wo yao yi hu zhong guo cha!  
Dohko: OK, bagus  
ALL: OK, bagus  
Dohko: Eeh, itu gak usah diikutin...  
ALL: Tau kok! Cuman pingin bercanda aja!  
Dohko: Ooh, Hahaha!

Dohko: Ya sudah, pelajaran kita sampai sini saja...  
Wina: Tapi masih ada 1 jam lebih Roushi! eh, salah Bapak! eh, salah Kakek! eh, salah Sensei! eh, salah Lao Shi!  
Dohko: *sweatdrop* Nggak papa, kalian bebas aja! Tapi jangan berisik!  
ALL: OK LAO SHI!

~_15 Menit Kemudian_~

Calvin: (mukul tangan)  
Hendra: Oh iya, si Ambon paling bawah ya  
Franz: Ah, Loe sih nggak bilang-bilang!  
Calvin: Ngapain bilang-bilang kalo mo mukul!?  
Ivander: Udah lah lanjut-lanjut!  
Felix: Weh, cabe rawit ya?  
Rio: Iya, napa?  
Felix: Ikutan dong!  
Brolyn: OK Plang! (Note: Julukan Felix itu caplang, bisa tebak kenapa?)

Lili: Terus si Kim Hyun Joong...  
Icha: Masa!? Aduh...  
Jess: Apa apa!?  
Michel: *bisikin*  
Jess: Buset!  
Lili: Iya kan!?

Irvan: Weh, Ki. Loe bawa Shinchan gak?  
Ricky: Bawa. Mo minjem?  
Irvan: Iya dong!  
Nata: Weh weh, gw juga!

Kevin: (gak tahu mainin kotak pensil)

Virgin: (diem-diem main HP)

Daniel: (ngebaca Crayon Shinchannya Ricky)

Wina: (nulis-nulis ide fan fiction)  
Dohko: Nulis apaan?  
Wina: (nutup buku) Nggak bukan apa-apa!  
Dohko: Hmm... Ya sudah, Wina beresin buku terus keluar dong  
Wina: Eh, kenapa?  
Dohko: Yang di dalem mo dihukum...  
Wina: O, Ooh...

~_Setelah beresin buku dan keluar_~

Calvin: Weh, pulang ya? Si Wina keluar tuh!  
Dohko: Enak aja! Nggak! Kalian tetap di sini! Mau dihukum!

~_Sementara itu di luar_~

Virgin, Jessica, Kevin dan Felix keluar

Wina: Kalo diem dikasih pulang ya?  
Virgin: Kayaknya Win...  
Jess: Cuman masih setengah jam lagi. Mo ngapain nih?  
Kevin: Weh weh, liat deh! Aduh encokku kambuh lagi... (sambil jalan pake payung)  
Felix: Dasar Alien! (Note: Julukan Kevin itu alien, saya juga nggak tahu kenapa...)  
Jess: Phineas, Phineas... (Note: Phineas juga julukan Kevin, tau tuh padahal kan mereka sama sekali nggak mirip)  
Wina: Phineas kan gak nyebelin kayak si Kevin...  
Virgin: Apaan Win?  
Wina: Eh, nggak. Nggak kenapa-napa...

Tidak ada orang lain yang keluar, akhirnya ke-5 orang itu pulang saat bel berbunyi. Saya juga nggak tahu yang lainnya kapan pulangnya...

* * *

Fic ini 99% berdasarkan kisah nyata. 1%nya itu bagian Roushi jadi guru mandarinku, itu kan nggak bener... Walau mau sih ^_^;


	10. Scorpio Milo Gaiden

_HAPPY READING~_

**Disclaimer: **SS punya Masami Kurumada-sensei!

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Scorpio Milo Gaiden**

Lili: Bersiap, beri salam  
ALL: Selamat siang bapak guru!  
Milo: Siang semua!

Milo: OK, hari ini-  
Wina: Bapak...  
Milo: Kenapa?  
Wina: Bisa tolong ke sini gak? Saya ada pesan...  
Milo: Dari siapa?  
Wina: Sophie...  
Milo: GLEK! *ngedeketin Wina* A, Apa pesannya?  
Wina: *senyum malaikat* Katanya, kalau berani ngegoda satu cewekpun. Kamu tahu konsekuensinya kan? *tapi sadis Mode XD*  
Milo: I, iya...  
Wina: *senyum malaikat* Baiklah kalau begitu...

Milo: Ha, hari ini kita akan pelajari peredaran darah manusia...

Milo pun mulai menggambar peredaran manusia di papan tulis

Milo: Peredaran darah manusia dibagi menjadi 2, peredaran darah besar *ngegambar panah* dan peredaran darah kecil *ngegambar panah lagi*. Sejauh ini ada pertanyaan?  
Wina: Iya pak! *nunjuk tangan*  
Milo: Apa pertanyaannya?  
Wina: Bapak tahu ini semua dari mana?  
Milo: Ya, hapalin skriplah! Emang ada cara lain!?  
Wina: Tuh bener kan? *nyikut Kevin*  
Kevin: Iya deh, percaya percaya  
Brolyn: Weh, dialog gw tuh!  
Milo: Sudah sudah! Kalo masih ribut saya cutek nih!  
ALL: ...  
Wina: *muka horror* Te, ternyata diam diam kamu itu sejenis sama Aphro ya!?  
Milo: WUAPA!? OGAH DAH!  
Wina: Habis, mana ada Goldies lain yang tau kutek-  
ALL: CUTEK SAYANG!  
Wina: *polos* Emang cutek apaan?  
ALL: _Eeh, kasih tau nggak ya?_

Milo: Udah udah! Balik ke pelajaran!  
Readers: Nggak percaya Milo ngomong kayak gitu...  
Milo: DIEM!

Milo: Oya, si Calvin mana?  
Calvin: Di sini pak!  
Milo: Ooh, abis gelap sih! Giginya doang yang keliatan!  
ALL-minus Calvin-: BUAHAHAHAHA!

~_30 menit kemudian_~

Karena materinya sudah selesai para murid dikasih waktu bebas dengan catatan tidak boleh ribut. Yaahh, ngomong sih gitu... Tapi kenyataannya Ribut Level 99

Milo: Kuh...  
ALL: (ribut sendiri)  
Milo: Hey, kalian mau belajar akupuntur gak? Saya jago loh... *nyiapin Scarlet Needle*  
Wina: Jangan Milo Jangan!  
Milo: Diem ah! Emang gw Swiper apa!?  
Wina: Milo jangan jadi sejenis sama Aphro!  
Milo: *muka oon ON* Hah?  
Wina: Itu... *nunjuk kukunya*  
Milo: Wina... sejak kapan kamu jadi oon gitu?

* * *

Jangan-jangan aku ketularan oonnya para Goldies abal nih!? NOOO!

...

Anyway, bagian fic ini yang berdasarkan kisah nyata itu bagian yang cutek sama Calvin gak keliatan ya!


	11. Sagittarius Aiolos Gaiden

_HAPPY READING~_

**Disclaimer: **SS punya Masami Kurumada-sensei!

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Sagittarius Aiolos Gaiden**

Lili: Bersiap, beri salam!  
ALL: Selamat siang bapak guru!  
Aiolos: *senyum* Siang semua...  
Wina: Loh? Kan bukan pelajaran bapak?  
Aiolos: Guru inggris kalian telat, sebagai guru piket ya saya gantiin...  
ALL: Ooh...  
Wina: Ada tugas apa gak pak?  
Aiolos: Nggak, kalian bebas  
ALL: BENERAN!? YATTAAA!  
Wina: _Segitunya kah?_

~_30 menit kemudian_~

Aiolos: Wina, belajar apa?  
Wina: Sejarah pak, nanti ulangan...  
Aiolos: Memangnya semalam nggak belajar?  
Wina: ya belajarlah pak! Cuman saya masih kurang yakin...  
Aiolos: Ooh... Memangnya ribut gini bisa belajar?  
Wina: Bisa pak, saya udah biasa soalnya... _Aduh pak, udahan dong! Saya mau belajar nih!  
_Aiolos: Ya udah, selamat belajar ya...  
Wina: Iya pak! _Akhirnya..._

~_Beberapa menit kemudian_~

Calvin: ***di!  
Hendra: Bu**!  
Calvin: ***di!  
Rio: Weh Bon udah lah...  
Calvin, Hendra: DIEM AFU**!  
Rio: BU**! ***DI!  
Calvin, Hendra: AFU***!

Wina: Berantem lagi ya?  
Icha: Iya tuh. Nggak bosen-bosen...  
Aiolos: Kok kalian biasa-biasa aja sih?  
Wina: Setiap hari emang kayak gini Pak...  
Aiolos: Di lerai dong!  
ALL-minus Calvin, Hendra, Rio-: Ng, itu bukan ide bagus pak...

Aiolos: *ngacangin* Hei kalian jangan berantem dong!  
Calvin: Bapak nggak usah ikutan deh!  
Hendra: Bener, bapak kan mati muda!  
Rio: 27 tahun belum nikah! Perjaka Tua!  
Aiolos: *muncul perempatan* bisa ulangin?  
Calvin: Tukang ikut campur!  
Hendra: Mati muda!  
Rio: Perjaka tua!  
(panah Sagittarius melayang TEPAT di samping wajah mereka)

Wina: A, AIOLOS!  
Aiolos: *Killer Mode ON* BISA ULANGIN!?  
(Calvin, Hendra, Rio muka horror)  
Aiolos: *membidik*  
Wina: WOI STOP! STOP!

~_Sementara itu di Kediaman Kamishiro_~

Mitsuki: Loh? Panahku mana?

* * *

Chapter ini mungkin terlalu gimana gitu ya? Maaf... Intinya, bahkan Goldies kayak Aiolos pun bisa ngamuk dibuat murid kelasku...  
Oya, bagian guru Inggris telat, belajar sejarah, sama ngatain nama orang tua itu asli ya... Beneran dah, guruku hari Rabu telat mulu (padahal wali kelasku!), sejarahnya juga belajar catatan dari bab 1-2 (Jangan salah! Cat sejarahku itu udah hampir 1 buku! Padahal baru 2 bab) eeh tau-tau cuma keluar dari bab 2! 5 nomor doang lagi!


	12. Capricorn Shura Gaiden

_HAPPY READING~_

**Disclaimer: **SS punya Masami Kurumada-sensei!

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Capricorn Shura Gaiden**

Shura masuk kelas, dan karena dia ceritanya guru TIKku... seperti biasa pelajaran dimulai dengan ceramah yang ngulang-ngulang+bosenin akut! (Maaf kalo bapak lagi baca ya...)

Shura: Saya nggak habis pikir ya... kalian itu BLAH BLAH BLAH  
Calvin: *gumam sendiri* Gila dah Bulldog bulldog! (Bulldog itu julukan kelasku ke guru TIK itu, habis galak sih... ke mereka, Hehehe...)  
Shura: BLAH BLAH BLAH  
Ivander: *gumam sendiri* Mulutnya nggak capek ya?  
Shura: BLAH BLAH BLAH  
Wina: *dengerin aja*  
Franz: Kok si Wina bisa dengerin sih?  
Wina: _Jangan salah, gini-gini aku juga ikut malu tahu! Setiap masuk, kelasnya kena mulu!_  
Shura: BLAH BLAH BLAH, yang waras di kelas ini cuma si Wina sama si Kevin  
Wina: _Nggak segitunya pak..._  
Shura: Sisanya calon masuk RSJ semua!  
Wina: _Ya ampun, kena deh aku..._  
Shura: Cewek-ceweknya juga!  
Wina: _Pak udah dong pak..._  
Shura: Cowoknya juga ngobrol mulu! Ganti kelamin aja jadi cewek!  
Wina: _Weks! YA AMPUN PAK!_  
Shura: Saya ulangin ya BLAH BLAH BLAH  
ALL: _CUKUP DONG PAK! PLISS!__ MO PINGSAN KITA!_

Wina: Shura! Cukup gak usah segitunya!  
Shura: Wina, kamu mulai gak sopan sama gurumu ya!?  
Wina: Ya ampun... Dia _In-Character_ banget...  
Shura: Tuh liat! Yang waras aja mulai ketularan kalian!  
Wina: _Pake senjata terakhir__!_ ADUH! ATHENA MO KETABRAK TRUK!  
Shura: *Shura langsung OOC Guru TIK* WUAPA!? ATHENA-SAMA! *kabur keluar*

(murid 8.6 pasang _Dumbfounded Face_)

Wina: Fuh... Tuh? Beres kan? *ngacungin jempol*  
ALL: He-eh *sweatdrop* _Si Wina sejak kapan jadi kayak gitu?_

~_Sementara itu di luar sekolah_~

Shura: Athena-sama dimana!?  
?: Orgil ya tuh orang...  
Shura: *interogasi supir truk* Siapa dari kalian yang nabrak Athena-sama!? *nyiapin _Excalibur_*  
Supir Truk: AMPUN MAS AMPUN!

* * *

Yah, yang beneran cuman bagian ceramah doang ya... *jewer Shura* SHURA MINTA MAAF SAMA SUPIR TRUKNYA SEKARANG!


	13. Aquarius Camus Gaiden

_HAPPY READING~_

**Disclaimer: **SS punya Masami Kurumada-sensei!

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Aquarius Camus Gaiden**

Pelajaran -entah bagaimana- berlangung dengan tertib dan tenang... (AJAIB BENER-BENER). Cuman...

Lili: Yah Pak ACnya mati  
Camus: Terus?  
Lili: Boleh turun ke kantor ambil remote AC gak pak?  
Camus: Hmm... Silahkan

Lilipun turun mengambil remote AC, setelah itu kembali dan menyalakan ACnya. Lalu turun lagi balikin remotenya

~_Sekitar 10 menit kemudian_~

Lili: Pak! ACnya mati lagi!  
Camus: Ya sudah, saya kasih turun...

Lilipun turun mengambil remote AC, setelah itu kembali dan menyalakan ACnya. Lalu turun lagi balikin remotenya

~_Sekitar 15 menit kemudian_~

Lili: Yah Pak-  
Camus: Silahkan silahkan...

Lilipun turun mengambil remote AC, setelah itu kembali dan menyalakan ACnya. Lalu turun lagi balikin remotenya

~_Sekitar 5 menit kemudian_~

Wina: Ng, Pak  
Camus: Turun saja langsung...  
Wina: Bukan pak. Saya mau permisi ke toilet...  
Camus: Ooh... Ya sudah kalau begitu  
(Wina keluar kelas)  
Kevin: Pak saya juga mau permisi...  
Irvan, Ricky: CIEE! Alien... mo ngintipin Wina ya?  
Kevin: Berisik loe!  
Camus: Nggak bisa tunggu Wina balik dulu?  
Kevin: Aduh, udah kebelet pak!  
Camus: Ya sudahlah...  
(Kevin keluar)  
Lili: ACnya mati lagi pak!  
Camus: *muncul perempatan*

~_Setelah dari toilet_~

Wina: *keluar dari WC* Loh Kevin?  
Kevin: Napa!?  
Wina: Nggak kaget aja...

Balik ke kelas, cuman pas nyampe pintu...

Wina: Brr... Kok dingin banget sih  
(Ngebuka pintu, terus...)  
Wina, Kevin: WTH!?

Kelasnya udah kayak Siberia...

Wina: Pak Camus! Kok kelasnya jadi begini!?  
Camus: *cuek cuek bebek ((?), Hyoga dong!)* Biar nggak panas lagi...

* * *

OK, mungkin readers nggak percaya... cuman yang asli itu kelas kayak Siberia**#di bantai**. Bercanda bercanda... yang asli tuh yang AC mati terus turun ke bawah... entah berapa kali tuh (**o_0**)


	14. Pisces Aphrodite Gaiden

_HAPPY READING~_

**Disclaimer: **SS punya Masami Kurumada-sensei!

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Pisces Aphrodite Gaiden**

Hari ini pelajaran SBK, seperti biasa diajar Pak Aphrodite...

Aphro: Siang anak-anak! Hari ini kalian akan menggambar saya yang cantik ini!  
BLETAK!  
Wina: Ngomong dialog yang bener!  
ALL: _Wina galak bener dah..._  
Aphro: OK deh... (gak niat) Hari ini kita bakal gambar motif batik... =3=  
Wina: _Haduh, ni orang ngajak ribut..._

~5_ menit kemudian_~

Aphro: Wina~  
Wina: *merinding* Na, napa?  
Aphro: Bisa ngomong di luar bentar gak?  
Wina: Bisa sih-  
Aphro: *narik tangan Wina* OK, ayo ngomong!

Keduanya keluar, dan setelah beberapa menit Aphro masuk sendirian

Icha: Wina mana pak?  
Aphro: *ngacangin* Berita bagus anak-anak! Wina berubah pikiran!  
ALL: Ja, jangan-jangan...  
Aphro *ganti baju ke dress(?)* KALIAN BAKAL MENGGAMBAR SAYA YANG CANTIK INI!  
ALL: TIDAKK!

~_Sementara itu di luar_~

Wina diiket pake tali dan mulutnya di pasangin lakban

Wina: *hawa pembunuh tingkat dewa* _APHRO! KALO AKU UDAH BEBAS KAMU BAKAL KUHUKUM SAMPAI KAMU BERHARAP KAMU MATI!_

~_Sementara itu di dalam kelas_~

ALL: _TUHAN TOLONG KAMI!  
_Aphro: Kenapa? Ayo cepat gambar!  
ALL: _Aku, salah deh, kita nggak mau buku gambar kita dihiasi gambar makhluk ini!_

BRUAK! (Suara pintu di banting)

Wina: *hawa pembunuh tingkat dewa* PIS... CES... A...PHRO...DITE!  
Aphro: Itu aba-abaku buat kabur! *kabur* GAMBARNYA DIKUMPUL MINGGU DEPAN YA!  
Wina: APHRODITE SINI! JANGAN HARAP BISA KABUR!

~_30 menit kemudian_~

Wina sudah kembali ke kelas 8.6

Virgin: Wi, Wina? Pak Aphrodite mana?  
Wina: UGD Rumah Sakit...  
ALL: *muka horror* _Wina kalo marah bener-bener syereemm_

Wina: Oya aku mau tanya...  
ALL: A, apa?  
Wina: Lebih mending mana Aphro ato Pak **bing? (Note: Yang disensor itu nama gurunya)  
ALL: Mendingan Avatar lah... (Note: Avatar itu julukan kelasku ke guru SBKnya, soalnya *ehem* botak setengah... Maaf kalo bapak baca ya)

* * *

Hmm, sebagian besar gak berdasarkan kejadian nyata. Yang nyata itu cuma disuruh gambar motif batik, cuman karena pada ngobrol bukan kerja jadi mesti ngumpul minggu depannya... Itupun masih banyak yang nggak ngumpul


	15. Pope Shion Gaiden

_HAPPY READING~_

**Disclaimer: **SS punya Masami Kurumada-sensei!

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Pope Shion Gaiden**

Readers: Kira-kira Shion reaksinya gimana ya? Khukhukhu...  
Wina: Saya juga gak sabar! Khukhukhu...

(Murid 8.6 Ribut Level 90 seperti biasa)

Shion masih keep calm...

Wina: _Gak bakal tahan lama..._

(Murid 8.6 Ribut Level 95)

Shion: *perempatan mulai berunculan*  
Readers: Bentar lagi nih! Khukhukhu...

(Tau-tau perempatan Shion mulai hilang)  
Readers+Wina: Yahh...

(Shion bangun terus ngedeketin Wina dan Kevin)

Shion: Wina, Kevin... Kok kalian tahan di kelas ini sih?  
Kevin: Iya, memang gila siswanya Pak!  
Wina: _Buset dah Vin..._ Kalo saya kan selama 8 tahun ini di kelas ribut terus jadi udah kebal...  
Shion: _8 TAHUN!?_  
Wina, Kevin: _Bapaknya kayaknya kaget tuh..._

(Murid 8.6 Ribut Level 98)  
Wina: Lagian kalo nggak tahan tinggal gini aja. WOI BERISIK BANGET SIH!?  
Calvin: Iya lah, juara 1...  
Wina: Emang salah jadi juara 1!?  
Calvin: Lah emang siapa yang ngomong sama kamu! Yaahh...  
Brolyn: Percaya percaya...

Shion: Kayak ngomong sama kebo...  
Wina: Eh, nggak juga... Saya mah ngalah aja, saya gak mau marah beneran...  
Camus, Kevin: Itu bukan marah beneran!?  
Wina: *watados* I, iya... kenapa emangnya?

~_15 menit kemudian_~

Wina: Pak, saya permisi ke toilet...  
Shion: Iya silahkan...  
(Wina keluar)

(Murid 8.6 Ribut Level 99)

Shion: Kuh! *muncul puluhan perempatan*  
Kevin: Pa, Pak?

~_Setelah balik dari Toilet_~

Wina: WUAH!? KALIAN KENAPA!?

Murid-murid 8.6 -minus Kevin- di suruh Shion benerin Cloth...

Wina: PO, POPE!?  
Shion: *senyum* Ini pelajaran bagi mereka...  
Wina: *sweatdrop*  
ALL: _NASIBKU!_

* * *

Chapter terakhir! Di bagian ini yang nyata itu pas Pope nanyain aku dan Kevin sama argumen aku dan Calvin

Baiklah kalau begitu! Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya! Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek!

_BYE!_


End file.
